Son solo tontos sentimientos
by Roxas Hatsune
Summary: Roxas es un chico que vive en Twiling Town, pero a la llegada de Sora y compañia, empieza a tener sentimientos por el castaño, solo que Sora es novio de Riku, ¿Lograra Roxas demostrarle a Sora sus sentimientos?. RoxasXSoraXRiku


.-Son solo tontos sentimientos-.

_**Siempre mis días en Twilight Town eran iguales, despertar, comer, platicar con Haine, Pence y Olette, aunque hace días Kairi vino a decirme que Sora y compañía vendrían de vacaciones de verano a visitarme. Pero ahora que pienso realmente no tengo tanto interés que mi "otro yo" viniera a verme, aunque últimamente pienso mucho en el, creo que es normal que alguien piense mucho en la persona con la que mas sueñas.**_

_**=lunes, 23 de julio, 11:37 a.m=**_

_**Bastantes palomas resonaban cercas de mi ventana, creo que ya era de día, me levante de un golpe de mi cama, otra vez ese sueño, se preguntaran, ¿Cuál sueño?, bueno, no era como aquellos que soñaba cuando no sabía quién era mi otro yo, este era totalmente diferente a aquellos sueños, claro, si era Sora, pero él hablaba con… ¿una alma?, el castaño parecía tener apenas unos 7 u 6 años, era un infante aun, parecían hablar sobre unir "su corazón" pero no veía ese sueño muy bien, lo veía borroso, como si solo me dejaran ver con perfección la cara de Sora, pero bueno, creo que tendré que ir con un psicólogo para quitarme este tipo de sueños, abrí mi ventana observando con perfección aquella ciudad tan calmada, escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre y voltee para abajo, era Olette sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sonreí un poco mientras oía a la castaña con claridad**_

_**-¡Roxas, cámbiate rápido de ropa, te tenemos una sorpresa!-comento la chica de ojos color esmeralda, asentía a cada cosa que la chica me decía, salió corriendo felizmente mientras decía "Roxas estará sorprendido", me estire un poco y después fui a cambiarme, realmente…para mí era muy temprano para salir, aun no desayuno y ellos solo me dan paletas para comer desayunar y cenar **_

_**Corría lo más rápido posible al usual spot, casi me estaba callendo pero antes de caerme puse mi mano en el piso y pareció como si diera un giro de 360 grados, eso fue bastante extraño para mi, nunca había podido lograr aquel giro, o al menos solo con mi mano , quite mi mente de aquel pensamiento y me fui caminando para aquel lugar, entre sin problemas y entonces sentí unas cálidas manos en mis ojos, aquella persona se reía un poco, di un pequeño grito de un "waa", escuche varias voces y a la vez un gran coro de personas que decía "¿Quién está detrás de ti Roxas?", realmente estaba confundido, esas manos eran tan cálidas que podían ser de cualquier persona, hasta de Riku podría ser, me separe de aquella persona y vi a el castaño sonreír me sonroje al ver al chico bastante adorable, me abrazo al igual que Kairi se me acerco para abrazarme y me dijeron "sorpresa Roxas" sonreí un poco pero mi mirada solo observaba al castaño de ojos zafiro, el observaba a Riku, a lo cual me extraño, Sora tenía un rubor en sus mejillas al ver que el peli plateado le sonreía, la pelirroja se separo de nosotros y se fue con Olette, al ver que Sora no me observaba ni lo mas absoluto lo abrace poniéndolo en mi pecho y besándole la cabeza le dije "gracias por la sorpresa" , el solo tartamudeaba diciendo "Ro-Roxas".**_

_**Kairi platicaba mucho con Haine y Olette, Riku estaba con Pence platicando unas cosas sobre la mansión de esta ciudad, entonces la única persona que quedaba conmigo era**_

_**-Sora-Dije un poco nervioso, el chico me volteo a ver ladeando su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos, Riku lo volteaba a ver en veces, y le enviaba unos besos, yo movía a Sora a un lado mío para que no le llegara ese afecto de el chico, si, lo admito, estaba celoso, bueno, no es que Sora me guste, pero él es mío, digo, somos algo parecido a parientes y bueno este…creo que yo solo he descubierto lo que realmente siento, Sora se levanto y me dijo "iré con Riku", le agarre el brazo antes de que se fuera, parecía como si nosotros dos fuéramos los únicos que están en ese lugar , el chico se sonrojo un poco y le sonreí "al menos déjame estar a tu lado por unos minutos más", el castaño sonrió un poco asintiendo y se acurruco en mi brazo, le sonreí y le acaricie la cabeza, entonces se escucho un "flash", volteamos los dos a ver qué sucedía, Pence había tomado una fotografía, Sora se escondió detrás de mi haciéndome el chico más feliz del mundo, mi corazón se movía rápidamente, le acaricie la cabeza y todos se reían.**_

_**Ya habían pasado aquellos "minutos" que Sora quería estar conmigo, me sonrío diciéndome que regresaría conmigo después, fue con Riku y el mayor le había besado la mano haciendo que el castaño se sonroja bastante y lo abrazara contento, estaba claro, todo lo que pensaba daba un gran positivo, Sora y Riku…**_

…_**Son pareja… **_

_**Habíamos salido a la ciudad todos, ya que Kairi y Olette deseaban ver tiendas de ropa, yo iba atrás de todos, comiendo una paleta de hielo, solo observaba con furia que Riku le agarraba la mano a Sora, y estaban bastante juntos esos dos, desearía que Sora se diera cuenta de mi amor, pero al parecer nunca se dará cuenta ya que está totalmente enamorado de ese tonto Riku, suspire deseando que el estuviese a mi lado pero bueno, debía de resistir aquel…¿Amor?, realmente no sabía qué era lo que me sucedía, solo quería que el castaño estuviese a mi lado, Pence me platicaba unas cosas para que no estuviese solo, sonreía un poco y terminaba de comer mi helado, Kairi había percatado como estaba, y quitando a Pence de un lado me agarro de la mano y fuimos a otro lado diferente de aquellas personas.**_

_**Fuimos corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, estábamos ahí arriba Kairi y yo, la pelirroja estaba sonriéndome mientras volteaba a ver aquella ciudad**_

_**-Sabes Roxas-, comentaba la chica moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, voltee a verla y ella comento tranquilamente-Sigo recordando aquel contacto que tu y yo tuvimos… sonreí asintiendo y ella me mimo la cabeza**_

_**-Kairi-, dije viéndola a los ojos con un rubor en mis mejillas-¿Por qué trajiste a Sora aquí?-. Ella sonrió tranquilamente viendo aquel atardecer, wow, si que el tiempo pasa rápido, moví mis manos tartamudeando varias cosas pero después ella pronuncio**_

_**-Quiero que Sora este contigo.**_

_**-¿Por qué? comentándole a la chica, ella se rio un poco y me susurro al oído, el tiempo se detuvo un momento cuando la chica sonriendo me pronuncio "quiero que Sora se enamore de ti", mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mi sangre pasaba con más rapidez, me empecé a poner totalmente nervioso, pronunciando cada vez "Sora… ¿el y yo como pareja?"**_

_**-Por favor hazme este favor Roxas-, decía la chica poniéndose en modo de suplica-Sora a estado cambiando su ánimo estando con Riku, siempre nos está gritando a todos los de la isla, siempre esta bipolar, contigo cambia bastante, mostrándose tierno como antes-suspire un poco al haber acertado a que Sora era el novio de Riku, le sonreí a Kairi y le agarre las manos**_

_**-Los ayudare con gusto, Kairi.**_

_**Ya estaba anocheciendo, Kairi Riku y Sora habían decidido ir a dormir a mi casa, a Kairi le puse un pequeño colchón en el piso, dos almohadas y una sabana, Riku se quedo dormido en mi sillón preferido…y Sora…se durmió junto a mí en mi cama, el estaba contra la pared mientras estaba volteado viendo a otro lado diferente al mío, al parecer estaba molesto, le sonreí un poco y pronuncie**_

_**-¿Sora, como haz estado?-, le sonreí tranquilamente y él se sentó en mi cama tocándome la mano, el me sonrío solo un poco, al parecer la idea de alejarse de Riku lo molestaba bastante, pero oh vamos, Riku nunca estará siempre a su lado, pero aun así lo que me extrañaba, ¿Por qué puso mi mano sobre la mía?, varias cosas pasaban por mi mente, al parecer Riku ya se había quedado dormido así que ya no habría peligro, el solo me susurro un "estoy bien", estábamos bastante cercas, necesitaba sentir esos labios junto a los míos, ya no resistí mas, ya no podía dejar de resistirme a los encantos de Sora.**_

_**Lo recosté rápidamente en la cama, me desabroche la camisa y entonces Sora iba a dar un pequeño grito de auxilio pero lo calle con un beso, sus labios, oh sus carnosos labios, sabían a caramelo, a un dulce excitante, el cerraba poco a poco sus ojos poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, poco a poco el calor se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, el me tocaba el pecho y yo le desabrochaba la camiseta, Sora empezaba a abrir su boca para meter su lengua y tocar la mía pero al poco tiempo nos separamos, nos faltaba respirar, un hilito de saliva nos juntaba, Sora con su lengua empezó a seguir aquel hilillo de saliva hacia mi lengua, haciéndome sonrojar bastante, di un gran suspiro y besándole el cuello le dije a Sora "Te amo" pero entonces el castaño se rio y se separo de mi**_

_**-¡Eso ni en tus sueños Roxas!-dijo el chico riéndose de mí, entonces cada vez Sora se veía más borroso, y sentí un gran golpe **_

_**-¡WAAA! un gran grito despertándome de un de repente totalmente, voltee a ver a todos lados, Kairi, Riku y Sora estaban dormidos…todo esto fue… ¿Un sueño?, no lo podía creer, se sentía tan real, esas caricias que Sora me daba, aquel beso, ¿Por qué fue un sueño?, di un gran suspiro, al parecer aun era de madrugada, pero aun así veía al castaño dormir en tranquilidad, al parecer no se había percatado de mi grito, ni nada de eso, que extraño fue esto…voltee a ver a Riku, el también estaba dormido, al igual que Kairi, realmente no me resistía por eso me acerque al castaño y le di un pequeño beso-Buenas noches…mi por ultimo antes de caer dormido, realmente me dormí sobre el chico de mis sueños y sentí sus brazos abrazar mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir mejor, pero aun así, mi sueño anterior me tenia preocupado, ¿Qué pasaría si Sora se ríe de mi o nunca quiere volverme hablar?, poco a poco esos pensamientos se fueron y yo me quede en un profundo y largo sueño, quería quedarme de ese modo, nunca despertar mientras estoy en los brazos del castaño, creo que eso es mi sueño ideal.**_


End file.
